


Making Music

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Semipublic Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-24
Updated: 2010-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes Cas to a concert and then ends up making love to him in a semi-public area.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Music

The sound of music swirled through the air, pulsing bass interspersed with driving drums ratcheting and acting as counterpoint to duelling guitars squealing and wailing up on the stage, floating across the crowd. A circle pit had already started near the front of the stage, which Dean studiously avoided, both for his own safety and that of Castiel, whose face was a little pinched as though the angel was in pain.

Dean glanced at him, tearing his eyes away from the sight of Metallica up onstage, Kirk Hammett meters away and using his wah-wah pedal as though it was going out of fashion. The hunter had to feel a little sorry for his lover; after all, it had been Dean's idea to go to the concert, not Castiel's. The angel had taken pity on him when Sam had flatly refused to attend, preferring to stay and read piles of dusty books instead of listening to good quality music.

Castiel glowered slightly at the drummer, wondered why the man seemed insistent on wearing his underwear and nothing else onstage before glancing at Dean when his lover's hand folded securely around his own. His face cleared at the gentle concern shown in Dean's dark green eyes, the slight furrow appearing between his brows as he leant in close to Castiel's ear, close enough to kiss him if he so wished.

"You're not enjoying this are you?" Dean shouted over the surprisingly gentle arpeggios of "Nothing Else Matters" staring up onstage.

"I don't know, Dean. I have no experience of such matters. All that does matter is that you're enjoying it," Castiel said, aiming for a polite smile and ending up with a polite grimace instead.

"C'mon, man, it's Metallica! Of course I'm enjoying it. Who wouldn't?" Dean said, grinning and aiming for levity to make a true smile touch his lover's eyes and curve his full lips but the gesture still didn't look quite genuine on the angel's face.

The hunter sighed, cast a rueful glance up towards the stage, stared thoughtfully at James Hetfield singing about all the words he couldn't just say, before turning back to his intently staring lover, one hand scrubbing at the back of his neck wearily.

"You're not enjoying it, are you?" Dean asked again, weary eyes meeting Castiel's, hand sweeping slowly over the angel's forearm.

"No, Dean, not much," Castiel said, regret clear in his voice as though that one small admission pained him. "My apologies."

Dean glanced back up at the stage, sighed again then turned back to Castiel with a sudden gleam in his eye.

"How about getting a burger or hot dog or something, huh? We can get away from the stage and the worst of the noise. We can eat, I can still listen and it'll be a bit quieter for you," he offered, wondered why he was making allowances for Castiel when he'd paid good money for two tickets.

That money hadn't been easy to come by - or rather it had, judging by the ease with which a forged credit card paid for the tickets, but that information was neither here nor there. What mattered was that he was watching Metallica and Castiel had deigned to come with him, was staying there despite not actually appreciating the music. If that wasn't love then Dean didn't know what it was. As far as the hunter figured it, it was love that motivated him to take Castiel to a quieter spot so that the angel could relax a bit and not look like a stick had been rammed up his ass and two lemons shoved in his mouth to make his face look so sour.

He leant in, pressed a quick kiss to the angel's soft mouth, in an attempt to kiss the sour look from his lips before leading him away, fingers entwined, music receding as they made their way through the crowds. Castiel's hand tightened around Dean when the crowd jostled them viciously, threatened to break them apart but Dean hauled on his hand, refused to let go of his lover until they were free of the worst of the crushing crowd, still together, not separated.

Castiel followed Dean to the furthest hot dog vendor, stood by watching as his hunter ordered the food, brought the steaming hot dogs to where the angel was standing. Dean held one paper wrapped dog to Castiel, smiled when the angel thanked him, before their fingers brushed together, lingered then parted.

"I didn't get you mustard," Dean said, pointed to the hot dog when Castiel looked askance at him. "I know you don't like that. I remember last time you had it; you nearly burnt down the diner in disgust."

"The mustard was too hot, Dean," Castiel said, in disapproval, despite the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth at the memory.

"I know it was. I don't want you setting fire to Kirk Hammett's guitar just 'cos you don't like the mustard," Dean laughed, gesturing over his shoulder as the just mentioned guitarist wailed into the solo for "Orion."

Castiel smiled, but remained silent, mouth wrapping slowly around the end of his hot dog, eyes half closing as he tried to keep the onions from falling to the floor. His cheeks hollowed out as he sucked in a few slices of onion, cheekbones more defined beneath his flesh and giving him a deceptively fragile look suddenly. Dean almost forgot to eat through watching his lover, only taking a bite of his own hot dog when Castiel shot him a questioning glance.

Dean took Castiel to a more secluded spot, settled down beneath the trees nearby when a group of noisy teenagers came too close, arguing over the price of the hamburgers and the state of the onsite toilets, before they disappeared with their food, loud voices following in their wake. Dean settled back against the tree trunk behind him, finished up the last of his hot dog before slurping at his fresh coffee appreciatively, eyes closing at the combined rich tastes of instant coffee, sweet sugar and heady caffeine coursing through his body.

He opened his eyes again at a muffled sound from Castiel, saw that the angel was staring accusingly at his own coffee, lips slightly reddened and swollen from where he'd burnt his mouth on the still too hot liquid. Dean couldn't help but laugh at his lover, tried to stifle his chuckles when the angel turned hurt blue eyes onto him, a puppy dog expression of pleading evident on his face. Dean had never been able to resist that look when Sam had stared at him in much the same manner when they were younger and Castiel beat Sam at that look some years later.

"Blow on it to cool it first," Dean said, nudging his lover's knee with his own. "You'll see."

He watched as Castiel's lips pushed out into a soft pout, breath huffing from his cheeks to cool his coffee, looking ever more kissable with every puff he directed at his drink. Castiel caught him staring and smiled, emphasizing his pout for added effect. Dean leant in, claimed a kiss from Castiel's waiting mouth, murmured purls of satisfaction curling between them and swallowed as they kissed, coffees long since forgotten in the first brush of lips against lips.

Dean licked at Castiel's lips until the angel opened up for him, teased the end of Castiel's tongue with long slow licks of his tongue, made the angel murmur and purr in ever growing arousal. The angel tilted his head slightly, slid his tongue further into Dean's mouth, enjoyed the heavy weight of the hunter's tongue sliding into his own mouth. Their kisses turned silent, slow, languid, eyelashes fluttering against flushed cheeks as Dean's hand reached up to cup the back of Castiel's neck and deepened the kiss. Neither cared just who saw them kissing, too far gone in tender embraces and gestures to even notice anyone but each other any more.

The hunter felt Castiel start to purr again, gentle vibrations against his chest as he leant in still further, to ease the angel to the ground, body covering his lover's eagerly. Castiel pulled away from the kiss, evaded another when Dean chased his mouth with an angry note and set his coffee aside before it spilled over and scalded them both. Dean followed suit quickly, before leaning to claim another kiss from his lover's mouth gently, a satisfied note working from his throat when Castiel responded this time.

Castiel spread his legs wider to accommodate Dean's body and supported his lover's weight when the hunter settled against him, shifting his body into a more comfortable position on top of him. Castiel could feel Dean's arousal pressing against him, dick hard against his thigh and he felt his own erection press against the front of his boxers, his pants in reaction to him. Dean pulled away, green eyes blown wide with desire, so that all color was leached out to the barest slivers of green around black pupils and Castiel moaned, shifted against him and nodding out his assent.

Dean looked down, fumbled with eager fingers at Castiel's belt and zip, worked them loose and peeled the dark fabric of the angel's pants from around slender hips. He knelt between Castiel's legs, tapping his knee and encouraging the angel to sit, to kneel before him, back turned so that Castiel was facing away from his lover, boxer-clad ass exposed and turned to Dean.

Castiel closed his eyes, a ragged moan working in his throat as the far off sounds of Metallica started up a new song, that Dean silently identified as "Of Wolf and Man." Cool air slapped against Castiel's ass when Dean yanked his boxers free from his hips, fingers skimming over his slender ass tenderly, pinching his flesh lightly with gentle twists of his grasping fingers. The angel waited, heard Dean unzipping his jeans and the faint swish of belt leather working free of metal buckle and the sweep of heavy denim being pushed away from sturdy hips. He waited, body tense and expectant and was finally rewarded when Dean's spit slick finger teased his hole, stroking round and around the tightly muscled hole before breaching him.

Dean watched as Castiel jerked forward and then back onto his hand, hips swaying as he tried to encourage Dean to go deeper inside him, fucked himself onto the hunter's hand with every movement that Dean made into him. Dean felt his dick twitch and jerk with interest, became achingly hard between his legs, pre-cum leaking from the head and shining in the shaded light beneath the tree spreading above.

Finally he pulled away from his lover, knew that Castiel was loose enough to take him and he spat on his hand, slicked his saliva eagerly over his aching dick before moving closer into his lover. He heard Castiel's eager whimpers as the hunter pressed against his hole, slowly penetrated him with his dick, pushing ever inwards until he was fully sheathed inside him.

Castiel shook, whining purls of need breaking from his mouth as Dean filled him up, hips slowly rocking against his as the hunter started fucking into him. The angel fucked himself back eagerly onto Dean's dick every time that he withdrew, breath rasping in his throat and bursting eagerly in mewling pleas for more and Dean thrust harder into him, fingers twisting and manipulating the flesh hard enough to leave bruises in his lover's skin in purple blooms.

Dean reached around Castiel's body, wrapped his fingers around Castiel's erection and started touching him, stroking his hard length in time with his hard thrusts, made Castiel cry out loudly into the tree shaded air before him, slicking pre-cum down the angel's thick member in great stripes. Castiel rocked harder into Dean's body and forward into Dean's hand, inarticulate words falling from between plump lips as he screwed his eyes closed, white hot climax building from his navel and coiling through him, made him feel weak and alternately energised.

His eyes snapped open as his climax claimed him and he coated Dean's pumping fist with his seed, thick strands spurting from his dick onto the ground as well as on Dean's fingers. He screamed Dean's name loudly, eyes blind to everything but his orgasm and the feel of Dean still thrusting harshly into him, hunter's body shaking with exertion and barely held back climax.

Finally, Dean let go, and orgasmed with a whine and a wail of Castiel's name, filled him up with hot spurts of his thick release, hand finally falling away from Castiel's soft dick as his own shaft fell free from Castiel's ass and he fell on his back beneath the tree. He smiled when the angel covered his body with his own, mouth pressed hungrily in an open mouthed wet kiss and he settled his hands on Castiel's bare ass to draw him in closer. They remained laying there, still kissing long after the song had changed yet again, before finally Castiel drew away, pulled up his boxers and pants slowly, eyes watching as Dean mimicked his movements with his own boxers and jeans.

The hunter threw a regretful look at their by now cold coffees, before he extended a hand to Castiel, smiled when the angel took it, long fingers folding securely around the hunter's hand. Dean leant in for another kiss, and Castiel responded, ripe lips soft and pliant beneath his own, tongue warm and wet in his mouth. The hunter lost himself in that kiss, lost himself to Castiel and received just as much intensity back from Castiel himself.

Finally their kiss ended, and Dean led Castiel away, to order another coffee and to watch the remainder of the Metallica concert from the sidelines, fingers still entwined and stealing kisses unashamedly, not caring just who saw them ...

-fini-


End file.
